Love Birds
by koolio14
Summary: Raven and Robin don't realize what they feel for eachother, but throughout all these crazy adventures and missions, Will they finally notice eachother's crys for love? Lots of one shots/stories that lead up to a big avent, read and review its so cute!
1. How does it feel?

**Okay hopefully you guys like it, some times each chapter will be differen't from the last, like its skipping a couple of days at the tower and just popping on**

**the more important Raven Robin events.**

**I do not own the teen titans Even though I wish I did=.......(**

**Ok this chapter is based on Apprentice part 2, it is happening near the end of the show right after Starfire goes to talk to Robin, but instead of him leaving with her she leaves him alone to gather his thoughts for a couple more minutes.**

**Thats when Raven comes in(;**

I watched quitly from behind some boxes, Robin stood a couple of feet away from the edge looking alone and ashamed with himself. But I knew that it wasn't his fault. I thought about how Cyborg and Beast Boy kept screaming at him for not telling us he was pretending to be slade's apprentice. They've been to harsh on him, but still it would of been a little helpful if we were in on the plan, but no matter how hard it was for me to admit it, Slade was indeed smart, he would of noticed if we held back on him, or vise versa. I just kept quit as I watched them exchange words of fustration. Thats when Robin had, had enough and left the common room still wearing that half metal Slade suit with that 'S' parched over his chest, I knew where he'd be going, the same place where I went to clear my thoughts.

The roof. It was mine and Robin's spot. Even though we did not clearify that. I would go there early every morning and just watch the sun rays peek over the horizon and hit the water breathtakingly. I have been doing this alone for about 2 weeks until Robin started showing up. The first time I thought it was a coincidence to find him up there before me, I turned around to leave, but he had spotted me before I got the chance to. He motioned for me to come stand next to him. Somehow I couldn't refuse , I felt unnaurally calm when I was with him. Heck, it beat staying up in my room all alone. The next day I found him up there again and throughout the week too, but then it became so commenly he would bring me my herbal tea, only if he woke before me, if I woke before him I would bring him his cup of medium strong coffee, it was a silent deal we had made using no words but just actions like a smile here and a nod there.

While we were up there we would bearly speak to eachother, we would just stand next to eachother in a comfortable silence, but sometimes we would hold a light conversation. When Robin just needed to talk about something he would just let everything out not careing if i cared or not, just almost like he was saying it to himself.I added comments here and there and always helped him with his problems, he would try to get me to talk about my private matters to, he said he wanted to know me, be inside my head like I was in his, but I never really let him know to much, becuase if he even got a glimse of my backround or life story, I don't think he would except me as a hero anymore, I'm bearly getting used to him refaring me as his friend.

Starfire had came out to talk to him a couple of minute's ago, before I did, she wasn't used to his dark side. She did not understand it, she was to cheerful and naive to really know what was going on. She couldn't really help him. He could fool her and make her believe he was alright and back to normal, but he couldn't fool me. I knew him to well. It was hard to know what he was feeling since he hid behind that mask, I wonder if people got fustrated at me for hiding being my mask. The way I make my face emotionless, it makes it hard to know how I felt or what I was thinking, but probably no one cared anyway. Instead of looking at his eyes for answers like I did too everyone else, I looked at his facial features and at his actions. Like the way his mask crippled up a bit at the top when he was confused or fustrated or deep in thought, or the way his mouth smirked when he was amused or happy.

That smirk also always appeared on his face when he was up to no good. That's when I knew to be out of his way or I might be caught in the middle of whatever he was planning.

Starfire tried comfortiing him by putting a warm orange hand on his shoulder, I thought he would of shooken it off, but he didn't. It's little things like this that I notice everday, like the way Starfire's smile increases whenever Robin walks in the room, or like how on almost every mission Robin chooses starfire to team up with him instead of anyone else. Simple geastures like this are bearly obvious to others but they don't escape my quit observations.

I know it is obvious to the other titans that Starfire has a strong attachment to RObin, but no one really knew what Robin felt about Starfire, all of them just assumed he felt the same way. I was one of them. I assumed that Robin returned the feelings too, like in all those movies where the good looking jock always ends up with the gorgeous popular cheerleader, but it is not in my right to assume and judge people, especially since I am always judged so cruely as being the weird gothic anti-social one. A witch. Thats what people think of me, even though they don't say it, I am positive that's what they think of me when I walk in the room.

That's why I try not to, that's why I stay in the safty in my room where I am alone and no one can assume anything about me. But it's not there fault, I am a horrible evil demon lurking around earth trying to do good, but I know the truth, I can never be good, not when trigon is my father and a part of him is inside me. I was born to end the world. That is my destiny that is the reason I was consummed. So I guess Starfire and Robin will never be destined to be together and live a long happy life together, becuase there destiny, was to die a painfull cruel death, by having their flesh rot to stone, So I guess Robin nor Starfire would be able to have their heart broken by one another, since their hearts will be...rock hard. Literally.

What kind of monster would do this you ask? What kind of human soul will have the heart to kill the people they call their family? Well close to family that is? Well none. Becuase I am not Human, only part, I am a demon, with an evil passion to kill and hurt. Inside me their is a wicked part that could not be tamed and if let out, I'd rather not finish this thought.

But, I do have a heart, thats one of the few human traits I inheritad from my mother, I am extremly thrilled to have one, to have the ability to feel and to choose for myself. I like putting my hand over my heart and feeling my it thud against my chest, I do it to remind me that I am not fully horrid and evil and demonic, I do it to remind myself I am also a creuture of earth, a human, a real person that can love. But then I remember that I can destroy the whole city and hurt the people I care for by not keeping my emotions in control, If I get too angry or to excited or too much of any feeling, The outcome will not be pretty.

I decided to leave Robin and Starfire alone so they can talk, but before I was fully fazed through the floor I heard Robin call out to me.

"Raven, I know your there." I was stunned at first. How could he have known? I was quiet I didn't even make the slight bit of noise. I quickly recovered and phased through the floor to come up a couple of feet behind him.

"I was going to come talk to you, but I guess Starfire already beat me to you." I did not know that later on that statement would have a double meaning to it. I was about to fazeback into my room untill curiousity struck me.

"Robin, how did you know I was there?" I said in my normal monotone without any trace of a question in it, my eyes looked around for a second, Starfire was not their anymore, she must'of left while I was deep in thought. Robin turned around to face me. My gaze lingered to his face. He was not mad that I was sneaking up on him and Starfire, he still had that same ashamed look on his face. He smiled a fake smile, like the one's he gave Starfire, but this one was a little different he looked guilty too. But for what? Why would he feel guilty?

"I felt you." He answered as easy as if I was asking him his favorite color, Which made me even a little more confused, but ofcourse I didn't show it.

"You..felt me?" I asked trying to hold back my confusion.

"Yeah, more this time." His face went from ashamed, to fake happiness, to serious. That's it I am entirely confused right now. Has Robin gone mad? Before the question 'Are you Okay' left my lips, he spoke again.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about huh." he said with that serious expression splattered on his face but I could still hear the ammusment in his voice. That sick bird brain was enjoying my confusion, wasn't he?

"Is it that obvios?" I answered sarcasticlly. I am usually very bright and able to piece what people say together and understand them too, but Robin is not like other people he is more like me, we sometimes speak too eachother in riddles.

He chuckled lightly and spoke again. "Not really, but I would be confused too if I were you."

"So can you please explain too me what on earth you are talking about then?" I redied myself for his explanation, and maybe he would actually turn out not to be completly insane....just really crazy.

"Do you remember when..you know..I had those illusions and thought that slade was back." He sounded kindof uncomfortable saying it, but I wouldn't blame him if he was embarressed about it, I'm just glad its all over.

I nodded for him to go on.

"Do you also remember when you saved me by going into my head and finding out what was wrong with me?"

"How can I forget that, it was one of the worst days of my life." I couldn't stop myself from saying that and it sounded much worse than I thought it would. I looked up again and searched Robin's face for a reaction. I just hope that he wasn't mad. I got my wish. He wasn't mad, but hurt. I immediatly felt guilty, I guess I owed him an explanation. I opened my mouth to correct myself but he cut me off.

"Linking minds with me was that bad?" He kept any emotion from his voice, it sounded stern, almost like mine. I didn't like it.

"Robin, I didn't mean it like that." I tried to assure him, but he is so stubbern he wouldn't believe me without an explanation.

"Then how did you mean it?" he said with that same serious/hurt look he had on before.

"Going into your head and linking minds with you was one of the hardest decisions I had to make, if it wasn't that your life was on the line, I would'of never of done it." I ended my speech and struggled to quickly find words for his next question since I knew what it was going to be.

"Why?" He asked. Ofcourse. I knew he was going to ask it, but I still don't know how to answer it without giving out so much information about me and my backgrund. This was going to be tough.

There was a couple of seconds of silence before I opened my mouth again.

"Because." Is all I answered. The great and wise Raven that always had a quick come back to everything even Beastboy's lame jokes, had nothing other than 'becuase' to say. This was a very sad day for me. I knew Robin would press for more than that. But what could I say? That I could'of killed you with one wrong move? That I could of made your brain explode if I concentrated too much, and if I didn't concentrate enough I could of pulled part of you back into my body and left you a half brainless walking zombie, But something inside me told me that those weren't the right words to say eather.

"Because?!?" He was starting to get fustrated with me, even I was starting to get fustrated with myself. "That's your explanation? Becuase!" Oh No, this wasn't a good thing, If he doesn't calm down he'll probably get me all fustrated too and that's one of the worst things to do right now. But if thats all I had to say, then thats all I had to say! Who was he to make me speak. He never told any of us his real name or where he came from! He where's a mask everday even when He goes to bed i bet, shows how much he trust's us, his own teammates, his own true friends. That's what this team needs, A great leader, with an obbsessive over worked side to him that doesn't trust anyone and is a total hypracrip.

I mentally slapped myself. I needed to calm down, I didn't get to meditate all day today with all the yelling in the tower so it would'nt be very smart of me to release any emotion I was holding back right now, and most of my emotions were pretty pist off, but even though how much Robin upset me, I knew I didn't mean any of the things I was thinking.

"I'm sorry." My voice came out awfully soft, I even caught the surprise expression that popped onto his face. I started off with an apology to show him I'm in no mood to fight. I decided to give him a half truth explanation, which means to tell him why it was one of the worst days of my life but I won't get into deep detail.

"The reason it was one of the worst days of my life was that I put one of my teammates in great danger, Robin you know how risky that was for me? To know that one slight wrong move could corrupt your friend's whole body and scar him for life."

"What do you mean?" he asked. I needed to be carefull around Robin becuase he's always the one person I say to much around. It's not that I don't trust him, it's that I'm afraid of what he'll think of me afterwards, He is indeed a great hero, even though he doesn't think so, He thinks he's just a unappreciated side kick, he thinks that thats all he'll ever be, that he was meant to live in the shadow of the great batman, the other powerless superhero with great talent. If only I could tell him that he was better than that, if only I could show him how much he means to everyone around him and how much people in this city look up to him, he even has his own action figure for crying out loud, but no matter how great he is in the eye's of all these people, the only person he really those care for an opionion is Batman's. I don't know why Robin is so stubborn and competative towards his own Figure father. Batman is the one that taught him everything he knows, if he wanted to be better than Batman then he should of gotten another teacher. I personally think there both equally strong and brave. There like twin brothers. I don't know Batman that very well, but He must'of rubbed off on Robin becuase they both have the same personalities. I've only known Robin for a coiple of months but it seems to me he has 2 sides to him.

One of them was a bright, happy, pleasent person to be around, but he wasn't Starfire or Beastboy's kind of cheerfull he had a dark side to him too, he tried to hide it by being joyful most of the time, but I've been seeing a lot of it nowadays, Especially when slade's around. He has a mysterious and abstruse side to him. NOt like Batman, Batman tries to be dark, he hasn't been through hell and back, Batman is actually a happy person too but he is normally like that. Robin wants to be his own person and tries to be different than Batman, but he is so much alike him in many ways, but Something makes them noticably different. I just don't know what, Its like Batman is the dark one and Robin is the light one of the team, like there trying to keep balance like jiang and yiang, but if I were to choose, based on their aura's, Batman would be the one wearing the traffic light costume.

"Robin do you know why I always meditate?" I asked as if I was talking to a 1st grader.

"Yeah to keep your emotions in check." Robin said.

"Yeah, but even though I do that, there's always a chance that they can get out of control."

"So I was in danger when our minds melded?" He seemed to actually start getting it, maybe I underestimated Robin, He actually is smarter than a dog, to bad I can't say the same for beastboy.

"Yess." I simply replied.

He looked like he was strugglying to ask a question. This made me a little more eager to hear it.

"Raven did, anything go wrong when it happened?" He asked as if not trying to affend me. Went wrong? What did he mean? I was absuloutly carefull when I did it, if anything went wrong I would of known by now. But what if something did, what if now we share one mind and everyone of my thoughts has been through his head. Oh no...then he would know that I have a secret weakness for chocolate. He would be able too use it against me and- ugh I have to stop overreacting, maybe he's just asking to make sure. Hopefully thats why.

"No..It went better than I hoped it would, why?" I could not feel his presence anymore, as if he was not there. I held back a gasp of amazment. My eyes widened. How did he do that? A minute ago his aura was practicully suffecating me. Maybe thats what he meant by feeling me? But only a empth could do that, or at least I thought.

"Robin, how did you do that?" I asked eager to hear his answer, I knew our minds linking were going to have some kind of affect. We would be able to tell eachothers presence more clearly, and he could feel the others emotions, not like being able to tell what there feeling kind of way, but if something is bugging them or if their confused then the they would be able to know without the other person actually telling them what their feeling.

When I went into his head, I accidentally saw something I knew I shouldn't have, I saw glimpse of his past, I saw a circus and two falling figures, then it flashed to Batmans face. There was a lot of images being flashed in a incrediable fast speed. I knew that maybe, he had the same experience of images of my life being flashed through his head, but I prayed to whatever god was out there and hoped he didn't, who knew what kind of nightmares would be the outcome of that experience. I shuddered at the thought of it.

"You felt it too?" He asked with one eyebrow raised up.

"Is that what you mean by felt? You felt my aura?"

"I think so, It started happening a week after you went inside me, Remember last week when I fall asleep on the couch?"

"Yeah." How could I forget he scared me by popping up still half asleep.

"When you walked into the room I immediatly knew it was you even with my eye's close."

"And you had to pop up like that why?" I asked sarcasticly.

He scratched his neck nervously and let out a chuckle. "Oh ya sorry about that Raven." I gave him a 'you think sorry is gunna cut it' look but then nodded to accept his apology anyway.

"Anyway, Raven it's been getting more stronger, now I can feel your presence as if you were a inch away from me when you really 15ft away." I guess I knew why he was complaining, who would want to feel me on their side twenty-four seven? That must be torture. I have been feeling Robin too but I thought it was becuase my powers were getting stronger, but now Im noticing that it has mostly only been him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." This wasn't like me to apoligize so much but it was my powers that is ruining his life and so it is my fault.

"It's not your fault, and don't worry, it isn't a bad thing, I kind of feel like we have a bond now."

"A bond? Is that what your calling it?"

He let out a light chuckle. "Well I know you'll perfer to use the term curse but it isn't a bad thing at all, atleast for me." Robin stated firmly. What did he mean atleast for me? He didn't think that having a bond with me was a curse? I knew he always wanted to 'know' me and get closer to me. But like this? Well, I guess havin a bond with him isn't that bad, it actually makes me feel closer to him, in a way.

"Robin what else can you feel?" I asked in a serious tone.

"I know when your awake, or when somethings wrong, and umm-."

"And what else?"

"When you entered my mind, I think some pieces where left behind."

"As in a part of me is in you?"

"No, I just feel like were..connected in some way."

"Robin I knew these effects would happen but were not suppose to have any connection, So i have no idea what you mean by that?" This wasn't an effect of our minds linking. Me and my magic had no part in him feeling this way.

"I mean when I'm with you, I feel..whole?" He asked in a question more than a statement.

"If this is your way of saying I complete you Bird Boy, then you have a strange way of saying it." I said jokingly, A couple of giggles escaped my lips before I could hold them back, I wasn't so carefree infront of anyone but something about Robin let me be myself and free. I would forget of what I am when I was enaged in a conversation with him, It felt nice.

Robin plastered a big smirk on his face as if he were proud of himself for something. "Raven this is the first time I have ever heard you laugh!"

"And its the only time Boy Wonder." Any sign of laughter was clear of my face by now and all I could focuse on was Robin's annoying smirk.

"Who knew Raven could be funny?" Oh ha. ha he was hilarious.

"I thought you would, since we do have a bond." I smiled, for some reason having a bond with him felt rather good, especially to know that I had someone to grow close to and to actually know the real me, but it would be a long time untill he did. Only becuase we had this..connection didn't mean I would immediatly tell him everything that happened to me in life.

For the first time today, Robin smiled, a real smile. I guess he also liked the idea of us sharing a bond together too.

"Thanks Raven." He said sincerily in a soft tone.

"For what?"

"For saving me, when no one else could."

"Well if you weren't here to lead this team, Beastboy might of been dead by now....On the other hand maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing." He tried holding down his laughter but it didn't work. I wish I could be that carefree and laugh when I thought something was funny or amusing but not everyone in life was lucky.

His laughs finally died down untill we were surrounded by silence, I think we were both in deep thought right now. All I thought about though was one question, the question that was the real reason I even came to talk to him in the first place, The question was the reason why I havn't fazed to my room by now. I wanted to know how it felt to be on the bad side. How it feels to be the Villian for once. I wanted to know why they were evil and why they choose to destroy the lives of innocent people. Did it feel good? Did it make you feel powerfull. Or was it for there sick ammusment to kill? I knew that a part of me craved o be evil, becuase I was born to be, but I just couldn't let myself do it, no matter how much times I came to conclusion that I wasn't good, I also knew that I wasn't fully evil too. I've lived my whole life in the middle. Not caring where the line of good and bad stood. But I felt good and it was satisfying, but I still have a hunger for being bad, to hear innocents screaming for dear life for them to beg me to let them live at my feet. I wanted to know how it felt to live on the bad side for once and now that Robin has felt it, maybe He can pursuade me not too. Maybe.

"How did it feel?"

"To what?" He asked as confused as I was earlier.

"To be bad? How did it feel to be on the other side for once?" Robin looked kind of surprised at my question, it took him a minute or two to come up with an answer but he answered it anyway.

"It felt, good, it made me feel, strong..... powerfull, like something inside me was satisfied for all the shit its been through." Robin answered roughly with a strange grin on his face, he looked like he was about to prounce on his pray. He looked wicked. I was caught of gaurd at his answer. I thought he was mR. goody toe shows that only lived for saving people and being good, I guess assuming was wrong. I was surprised that he didn't lie to me. I knew he knew I had a dark side to me too, so why did he tell me it felt good. Did he want me to turn into a Villian? The time I needed him to lie to me most was the time he was being completly honest with me.

And thats when I felt it. He the great Boy Wonder had a hunger for destruction also.

**to be continued..**


	2. Unwelcome invitations

Its been a couple of months since that whole apprentice situation happened. Things at the tower were starting to get back to normal.  
"Friends have you seen my GORDNARKS?" asked starfire.

Well.. Titan Tower normal. I didn't even bother to ask what a GORDNARK is, or nor I really cared. We were all relaxing in the common room, the crime rate has been mysteriously dying down. I guess all these B list criminals have finally realized that their lame attempts on the city don't always go as planned when were around. To tell you the truth I kind of wished for something too happen, maybe just like a burglary or something to keep me from just mindlessly sitting on the couch and watching Beastboy and Cyborg kill their brain cells playing video games all day.

Our 'leader' Robin demanded that I spend less time in my room and more time with the team. After a couple heated arguments over this subject we've came to an agreement. I socialize but when I demand to be left alone with no questions asked, then I am left alone. No more of him bothering me for answers. Not that he bothers me all of the time but I get a feeling he expects me to give out my life story or something. Ever since I've admitted too him that I knew who his true identity , Richard Grayson, he's been trying to find out more about me. Like he's trying to get even or something. He didn't seem to really mind which caught me off guard I thought he would of been angry knowing he couldn't be all secretive with the team anymore. I explained that when I went into his head and saw those images well personal information was also shown to me. I remember being a bit nervous at first around him since I knew something I wasn't suppose too, and I wasn't planning to bring it up anytime soon until he was read to tell us but then he went all detective mode on me for avoiding him and wouldn't rest until I told him the truth. I promised him I wouldn't say a word to anyone about it ever but he already knew that, Robin is my closest teammate, my leader, and my _friend_ whom I share a bond with. He just gave me this smile, not his infamous smirk or a cocky grin but a sweet sincere smile which in response got me to smile, strangely enough, and told me that he knew I wouldn't. I remember his exact words.

"_I trust you Rae, you've never given me a reason not to. Funny, it doesn't really bother me as much as it should, I've felt pretty guilty hiding it from you guys. You guys are supposed to be my team mates and I trust you with my life everyday but I can't even tell them my real name.. at least I don't have to hide who I am from all of you, lets just keep this from Batman, he's really tight in the ass with the whole secret identity thing."_

Two days later he held a meeting for the team and told the rest of them he was born as Richard Grayson, the son of two circus acrobats. He explained to us what happened to his parents and how Batman was there for him since day one. Of course he never mentioned who Batman was but I know someone like Cyborg would be able to piece I together. From that day forward we all started being more honest with eachother and feeling a bit more like family everyday, sorry to go all Full House on you but it was pretty nice knowing I wasn't alone anymore. I didn't need my father, or any guy, I had my friend and I was pretty darn happy with where I was now. Not saying that I don't have anyone in mind, I am a 15 year old teenage girl and even if I am a demoness I do have hormones and normal girl thoughts. It's weird but I really am normal beneath this this cloaked superhero with demonic powers and a destiny to end the world I still have moral human beliefs. I know my right from wrong and know even with evil in my blood my heart pumps with good intentions every day. I know things at the tower are starting to run more smoothly like Robin and Cy aren't competing with each other anymore, Beastboy doesn't act on impulse as much, and I even take the time out of my day to conversate with them but it doesn't change a thing. Getting to attached to people will only make matters worse. Just imagine the damage I can do if my emotions get too haywire! I can knock out a whole city with just one frustrated thought. That's why I try staying away from 'love' and 'lust' everytime I visit nevermore. They'll just end up getting me into trouble.

Last week shopping at the mall with Starfire, well mostly her doing the shopping, we decided to dress in our civilian clothes to attract less attention which really won't work if you have purple hair or orange tinted skin, we were stopped multiple times from guys asking for our numbers. Probably really wanted hers but asked for mine as well just to be nice. To bad for them she was already taken by Robin. They made it official about two months ago when we were in Tokyo.

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: In my story the movie "trouble in Tokyo" took place a little bit after terra betrays them so in season 3? But before season 4 so "the end" hasn't took place yet. Anyways back to the story)**

Everyone saw It comeing including me, so there wasn't any surprise there. Their the perfect couple. The Beautiful girl and the Irresistible hero/bad boy. Yup. A clique match made by heaven. Did everyone approve of it? Yeah I guess so. Not counting Batman, him and The Justice League never approved of The Teen Titans. They think were armatures and need the proper training and technology to be a well running team, so we don't hear from the often. But I don't care I think Robin is a great leader and our team isn't bad at all, the hours of training he's provided us with give us great results. I just think that Batman is holding a grudge since Robin left him to make his own team. Those days on the roof really helped me get to know Robin a bit more, he would sometimes mention this old team he was on. Young Justice.

**(again in my story season 2 of young justice** never** happened)**

But they split up when he turned 15, which was about a year ago. He got tired of being under the JL supervision at all times. And now he's here with us. He used to tell me about his old adventures with them and how close hey have gotten. I can tell by the way he speaks about them that he misses them a lot, especially Kidflash, who is one of robins best friends. He mentioned batgirl a bit more than the others but I never questioned him about it, I just listen to whatever he was willing to share with me. Over the months our bond has gotten stronger, I remember walking into the same room as him and immediatly feeling something was off. I just gave him the "is everything okay" look since I didn't want to be to into his business. I'm pretty sure he felt the bond getting stronger also, whenever I would have a bad day, mostly thanks to Beastboy's doings, he wouldn't ask questions but just take me down to the training room and spar with me, he would always act as if he's giving it his all but some hits came across a little to soft and open oppurtunities for him to strike at me were usually passed on.

The more mornings we spent on the roof just talking the more I realized I actually enjoyed haveing him around. Which was a different feeling for me, I never easily attach to anyone but I guess Robin is just different. He's the closest I've ever gotten to having a bestfriend. And funny enough.. I don't hate this feeling. I am not oblivious I knew I was developing a small crush on the Boy Wonder, I would start noticing the little things. Like how when he wants to get it his way this small smirk appears on his face which always makes me feel a bit nervous like he knows something I dont or when he's in deep thought he bites the inside of his bottom lip. I would even notice the messy but sexy way his hair is always in perfect place even after a battle. But these are just the small things, I find it wonderous how when your head or heart decide to attach themselves on one person everything they do or say can affect you. Which is why I've never let my feelings surfice. But that was weeks before and now he's with Starfire, My other close teammate, she's so naive and joyful. It's really annoying but I really am happy for them. Around the tower she's really affectionate with Robin always near him and holding his hand like she wants the whole world to know he belongs to her. I admit jealousy has surficed only once but I quickly made my escape and went to go meditate, I mean it isn't her fault Robin and I havn't had one of our 'talks' in awhile. Him being so caught up in the new world of dateing a beautiful alien, its been awhile since we've had one of our sparring battles. But I can take credit for that. Ive been trying to avoid him for awhile until I know that all these feelings are gone and only the feelings of a loyal comrad remain. I try not to make it obvious but everytime him and starfire come into the commen room all lovey dovey I go do my daily meditation, I have even stopped going to the roof in the moring, I wouldn't want to risk Robin feeling my uneasiness through our bond. I know he's taken notice to this change, on our last mission against after his defeat we all decided to go celebrate with a pizza and a personal veggie pizza for beastboy to Cyborgs dismay. I usually stay a little behind the others and this time I saw Robin linger behind as well. Before you know it we were walking at a same pace, I could sence his nervousness and by the look of his face he looked as if something was stopping him from saying something. Seeing Robin contemplating on wheather to say something or not was quite a sight to see, the boy wonder is usually so precise and organized, always planned everything before acting on a decision. It was actually quite commical to see. Also pretty cute. Seeing Robin all flustered and nervous? It almost put a smile on my face, almost. He managed to get the words "Is everything ok?" out. Ofcourse I nodded yes and quickly dimissed the conversation but something told me that wouldnt be the end of it.

Days went by and nothing really changed, a couple more concerned questions from Robin but nothing too big. And then it happened. Remember last week how Starfire forced me to go shopping with her? And how those idiot of guys kept comeing up to us, one after another, well not all of them were idiots..There was this really familiar guy. Who I've sweared I've met his aura before but never seen. He short brown hair similar to beast boy's cut and blue eyes. He was a pretty good looking guy with a slight masculine built and he seemed a bit daring like he wasn't afraid of takeing risk.. for some reason he came off a bit interesting to me, more than I can say than any other guy that came up to us today. I think he said his name was Jason Todd. I will defiantly be saving his number for some other time. This doesn't mean that I'm inlove or anything, it just means that one saturday night I won't be locked away in my room with a book. That's if I ende up calling him, but I was almost positive I would of probably end up chickening out and throwing his number away. And I was right, thats exacly what I did. But to my surprise, well actually everyone's I guess fate has a funny way of finding you.

Cyborg was flipping through the channels now that Beastboy decided to be a poor sport and refused to play another game since loseing to Cyborg once again. He passed a couple soap operas, cartoons, reality t.v. shows and finally decided to stop on the current news channel. And thats when I saw him. Jason Todd. Handsome as ever in a white dress shirt, black tie, with one simple blue rose in his hand. He was being interviewed by a reporter about some charity ball for orphans that was being held in a big fancy hotel in Gotham, where he said he would gladly donate 10,000 dollars... IF I agreed to attend it with him. Yes. Me. Raven, attend a high class charity ball IN A DRESS with Hotboy Jason Todd. Even though after seeing it with my own eyes I still couldn't believe it, he asked me on a...date on national t.v. ... me, Raven, the dark one on the team, the demoness, the one that can never compare to starfire's beauty. He wanted ME to go with him, not any other prissy girl that would say yes to him in a heartbeat. No. He wanted me to go with him.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me, I quickly put my hood up to hide the blush on my cheeks. There were a few moments of silence at first since shock was evident on everyones faces, well better enjoy it while it last because any moment now I will be bombed with questions, comments, and teasings.

"Raven has a boyfriend!" Ofcourse Beastboy would be the one to break the silence. Didn't see that one coming. All at once I was being suffoated with everyone's questions.

Star:"Friend Raven who is this Jason and why does he want to take you to this "ball" for money?"  
Cyborg:"ok who is that guy and why is he asking out my little sister!"  
Robin:"Do you even know this guy!"  
Bb:"Oooooh! Raven are you gunna say yeah? I bet you are huh!"  
Star:"Oh yes Friend Raven! It would be most delightful if you attend with him! We must go to the mall of shopping to pick out your dress immediatly!"

Cyborg:"She better not! This guy could be bad news! Need to start my background check on him!"  
Robin:"Thats crazy! Cyborg's right for all we know this could be a trick to take us down!"

"Excuse me?" I said with anger evident in my voice, right now I didn't care to hold back my emotions, how could Aobin think this wa a trick? Did it think it was THAT impossible for me not to be attractive to anyone? Was I that ugly in his eyes? I knew I was really hurt but instead I just covered it up with anger. Bad idea.  
"How exacly can this be a trick?" I asked with a daring tone in my voice.  
"Well come on Raven think of it, I random guy shows up out of no where asking you out on a date on live telivision to a Charity Ball where he will donate 10,000 dollars if you say yes, knowing you have to since it would make you look bad to the public if you deny his request and after you to go out, he'll pretend to have 'feelings' for you, get you to trust him and then turn on you, proabably end up hurting you physically and emotionally and then try takeing the rest of us down from right under our noses!" And the way he said it, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. What. A. Jerk. Does he really think I'm that gullable? Or just plain stupid? I really thought he knew me more than this, he should know that i dont let anyone in, and why should this Jason guy be any different. And to top it off he makes it as if any guy showing the least bit of interest in me must have this big evil plan to destroy us in the end because it was so impossible for anyone to really honestly like me. And that stung, like a bitch. I could feel my powers start to get a bit strained. No, I will not let this stupid traffic light of a guy get to me! Only because he's happy doesn't mean anyone else can't be! What a idiotic, half-witted, mindless jerk! There were so many things I wanted to say to him at this moment, but back on azarath I was taught that if I didn't have anything nice to say, then I shouldn't say anything at all. But where not on azarath right now are we?

"You got to be kidding me. So your saying that it's so crazy for some decent looking guy who happens to be NORMAL and not a pyscho killer to actually have the slightest bit of interest in me? That it's so impossible that it just HAS to be a plan of some sort of takeing over the world? Do you not listen to yourself when you talk? Or are you that much of a self absorbed jerk that you have to go around ruinin people's days just to make yourself feel better? I swear Robin for once you need to stop obsesing over evey little thing and actually accept that maybe somethings are exacly what they seem like they are!" I could feel everyones eyes full of shock on me, I wouldn't of normally gone off on our leader if it weren't for his insensitive theory but I was just so tired and I havn't meditated all day. I know there was really no excuse for my behaivor but I don't know I was probably angry at something else..and decided to use this as an excuse to go off on him. Well i guess you can't undo the past.

I couldn't really tell the expression Robin held since his stupid mask covered half his face but by the tinting of red in his ears and the crinkling of hid nose I could tell he was preeetty angry.  
"No Raven. I didn't mean that! I was just saying that it could be a possibility! I mean you weren't so carefull last time this happened with Malchior! Remember that? He made you trust him, he made you believe he cared for you, he hurt you. After all you did was try to help him, he lied to you and tricked you, I'm just saying there's people out there with bad intentions" at this I could see that with even his mask on, his eyes narrowed. "and it's my job to look after my team, as your leader I can forbid you from going. But as your friend I won't. I can't tell you what decisions to make in your life even if there bad ones, but as your teammate and leader, jus know that if your ever in even the least bit of danger we'll be ready." He gave me a cold long hard stare as if daring me to make a run for it. It was like a scenerio or an old country movie where the two cowboys throw it down in the middle of a desered town. but we weren't cowboys, we were Raven and Robin, the birds of the team, the ones who were usually so calm and collective of their emotions and never really raised there voiced at eachother but now it seemed as if we were on opposites sides of the world, as if our country's were fighting a war. The other titans knew to stay out of our way whenever we got into an argument but right now they were caught in the middle of it, and ofcourse #1 Girlfriend had to come to the rescue.

"Please! Do not participate in foolish arguments! Raven I am sure he did not mean to offend you in any way, his choice of words were just poorly choosen and beloved Robin, please friend Raven is merely a grown women, In my planet a girl of age 15 is conidered strong, smart, and independent, she has proven to us many times that she knows how to take the care of herself I have learned in my days on earth that mistakes in the past are just lessons that have been learned." She gave us a soft look, one that no one could resist, it lingered longer on Robin as if having a conversation with him without using any words. Starfire isn't really that bad, I actually am quite fond of her and at times like this I know I can always count on her to stick up for me an put Robin in his place. I could tell that he was takeing deeper breaths to calm himself down and the wrinkle on his forhead started to dissapear.

"I'm going." And with that I phased myself out of the commen room and left the others to conversate on there thoughts because really, I don't care what they think of this. Jason is easy on the eyes and if it pisses off Robin...well thats just another bonus.


End file.
